1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electrical device for mouth care with a movably supported part. Such devices have hitherto only been used as electric toothbrushes.
2. Prior Art:
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, the electrical devices for mouth care have been limited to either a water-pick or an electric toothbrush. In the past there has been no combined device which incorporates the use of water flow through a device to serve both as a gum stimulator and toothbrush. The electrical mouth care device of the present invention combines the advantage of water flow through a device used for gun stimulation with a brushing device for tooth care to facilitate more effective and convenient care of the teeth and gums.